


TotF Dimension 1: Realisation and Change

by Starly_Studios



Series: Traveler of the Force [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, But that dude appears for like, Dimension Travel, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, Two Obi-Wans!, a chapter - Freeform, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 16,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starly_Studios/pseuds/Starly_Studios
Summary: I did not expect this.Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi thought to himself when he fell face first into the mess hall’s floor. Holding the Force-damned lightsaber that brought him there in one hand, a Jedi holocron miraculously in the other. He was a clairvoyant seer. Nothing was supposed to surprise him. But still...He did not expect this.And then unconsciousness claimed him.(Clone Wars Era)
Relationships: Ben Kenobi & Obi-Wan Kenobi, But not exactly - Relationship, Confusing Isn’t it?, Dooku/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Traveler of the Force [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855411
Comments: 121
Kudos: 225





	1. A Different Place, A Different Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So this is part 2 of Traveler of the Force! All the stuff you need to know would be on the first work of the series. 
> 
> Also you MUST read the FIRST part of the series to understand this fic.
> 
> How updating will work: Once I’m done with the chapter after, I did not plan any of this story out so please forgive me if the pacing is shit
> 
> There will be instances where I upload art instead of writing since I am an artist at heart. But those I am pretty sure will be double updates with stories. Or not, I’m not sure.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan realises what happened.

The first thing he noticed, of course, was that he was in the Jedi Halls of Healing.

The second thing he noticed, was that he still had those thrice-damned items near him.

The third thing he noticed, was that his his former padawan, Yoda, and the Master of the Order, Mace Windu were looking and discussing about him.

The final thing he noticed was that there was a Force-darned Sith veil over Corasaunt, and more importantly, the Temple. That was not supposed to be there.

Obi-Wan noticed all these with his eyes still closed. Being a clairvoyant seer and a Master who mastered the art of astroprojection had its perks.

(Obi-Wan was bored during one particular decade during his sixth century. He thought it would be funny to fuck around with people while his physical body was sleeping. It was.)

So reaching out to the Force, using his clairvoyance, he received an answer to what happened.

He dimension traveled.

That fourth-darned lightsaber was a artifact that caused him to travel dimensions. 

And it would take a few months to charge back up to go to another dimension. And even then it might not be his.

Kark.

And so he did the only thing he thought would be the perfect response.

“Did you know there is a Sith veil construct over Corasaunt?” Obi-Wan’s physical body said, slurring slightly, when he settled back to regular consciousness.

The two Masters that stopped what they were talking about and stared at him.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and stared back when he sat up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit about Obi-Wan’s character:  
> After 300 years or so, he realised that he was immortal. That he was going to lose everyone he loved. He saw war, battle, death and innocence lost over his entire life. He saw beings realise that they were the last of their kind. He saw fathers bury their sons, and the mothers their daughters. At this point, he was scarred so much that his soul would have shattered (basically being unable to feel true happiness and love) if it wasn’t for Yoda and the Lineage (an older, alternate version, not the one we are all familiar with)
> 
> After his recovery, Obi-Wan realised that if he was going to live forever, he was going to spread love and joy. He was going to be compassionate. He was not going to be cold and cut off, but rather the opposite. He was going to form attachments. Deep ones and prepare for when his loved ones die. He was going to make the most of their lives.
> 
> Attachments are what Obi-Wan continues to be in the Light for. It’s why when he found the Old Code, he changed it back from the New Code.
> 
> He’s a troll and definitely overpowered. But it was better than an apathetic, sociopathic Darksider bent on the destruction or domination of the galaxy.
> 
> (Seer clairvoyants were a lot more common when the Sith existed in his time. Seer clairvoyants were often the most dangerous and corrupt of them all. None of them were Jedi. Until Obi-Wan.)


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mace and Yoda learn a little bit about what Obi-Wan said and what he is. They are released.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! Thank y’all so much for the support so far! It really warms my heart!
> 
> And to say this, the Veil thing was inspired by the series we all know and love Re-Entry and Re-Entry: Journey of the Whills! (Though, I didn’t put it in as inspired since it really didn’t have any holding on the story other than that.)

“What.”

An expected answer from Mace. Very in character. Obi-Wan smiled and cocked his head, staring at the Master he considered his half-Padawan in his own dimension.

“You heard me, Mace,” Obi-Wan said like he would to a child in the Crèche. Mace flinched. _Interesting._ “There is a Sith veil over Corasaunt. Clouding the Force, erasing the moments of insight you have of the Sith and manipulating your minds to make the mistakes the Sith wish you to make.”

“Know of this, how you do?” Yoda, his former Padawan, _no not his his former Padawan in this dimension_ , he reminded himself, asked him with his ears pointing straight to the ceiling.

Obi-Wan smiled kindly at the small Master and replied, “Well I could tell you, but with the Veil over your heads, I am inclined to think you won’t believe me.”

“Hmm. Know of this Veil, you do. How? Ask, I will not,” Yoda responded. “Master Kenobi, you look like. But, went to Felucia, he did.”

“You have identified correctly, Yoda.” _Damn, habits._

“ _Master_ Yoda, to you, it is, young Kenobi. Thankful, you should be that you are in bed. Wack you with my stick, otherwise I would have,” _Master_ Yoda said as he hobbled over to Obi-Wan’s side.

“Honestly, Master Yoda. I’m not that young. In fact, I was older than you in my dimension,” Obi-Wan glared at Yoda. 

“From another dimension, you are?” Yoda had his ears flicked up in interest. “Older than _Master Yoda_?” Obi-Wan could hear Mace say.

“Yes.” It was all Obi-Wan said before flicking his hand and, using the Force, severing the hold on the ancient Master the Veil had. He gave Yoda a second to process the rush of Light before flicking his hand another time to allow him to see the Veil.

Yoda’s eyes widened as he looked around, a red taint to everything except the man on the bed and himself. 

“Master Yoda?” Mace said as Yoda stared at him with an air of shock. Yoda looked back at Obi-Wan, before the auburn haired man did the same thing to Mace as he did to Yoda. 

Mace, like Yoda, stared at his surroundings in shock. He, like Yoda, had felt lighter than he did ever before. The Light sight of the Force was singing in their ears of the greatness and truth of the man still sitting in the bed. A man, who himself is a shatterpoint.

They were quite surprised, to say the least.

“Now that I have taken the Veil off you two,” Obi-Wan spoke nonchalantly as he allowed the other Masters’ visions to fade to normal. “I will tell you who I am and you may check the Force if I am saying the truth.”

“I am Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. A controlling clairvoyant seer and a over a thousand years old immortal. It seems with those artifacts, and more particularly the ‘saber,” Obi-Wan gestured to the lightsaber and holocron on the table to his to his right. “I traveled from another dimension, where there was no war or Sith, into yours.”

The two Masters check the Force and could find no deceit, no omission of great consequence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways, Obi-Wan knows that he isn’t Yoda’s Master in the Canon!verse, but in his ‘Verse he is one of the only people to call him Yoda to his face. And old habits are hard to break.
> 
> Fun fact: In Traveler!Obi-Wan’s original reality, he is the only one exempt from the Gimer Stick.


	3. Doppelgänger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Trio and Council is introduced to Obi-Wan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, please suggest saber crystals for Traveler!Obi-Wan! If you wish. I have a saber I want to introduce, but I fear it will make people see him as _too_ overpowered.

“I always hated Felucia,” Anakin said as he descended from the ramps of the ship.

“I’m sure most will share your sentiment, Anakin,” Obi-Wan replied back.

“I’m pretty sure _everyone_ shares your sentiment,” Ahsoka said as Anakin and her looked back and gave jaunty salutes to the men still on the ship.

It was a tough few days, but they managed to back of Separatist forces from Felucia. With a total of thirty-two men lost in the 212th and thirty-six men lost in the 501st, they could count this trip a success.

The Trio made their way to the Council Chambers as directed, though it was last minute. Obi-Wan found it strange but paid no heed to it.

When they entered, they were quite surprised to see an almost full chamber, with just Mace missing, no where to be seen. It was very unlike him to be late, especially when most or all of the Council is present.

Right then, the doors opened, revealing Mace, who made his way to his seat. The session did not start however.

“Escorting our guest, I thought you were,” Yoda said in his usual manner. The everyone, other than Mace and Yoda, began muttering around themselves.

_Guest? What guest?_ Anakin said through the bond he still had with Obi-Wan. 

_I don’t know, Anakin. The Council seems to also be confused._ Obi-Wan replied back.

“He came in disguised. Said he ‘didn’t want to draw attention’. Bit redundant if you asked me,” Mace replied. The muttering increased, there was nobody except the Council and the Trio. Not even in the Force.

“To be fair, I did not want to answer or do anything on behalf Master Kenobi,” a Corasaunti accent rang out in the Chamber, scaring most of the people in there. “Also, I just couldn’t pass it up and the other options to come in were just so mundane.”

Standing right in front of Anakin appeared a man, shocking the everyone except Mace and Yoda, both who seemed rather amused. 

The man looked and sounded exactly like Obi-Wan. Same auburn hair colour, same style, same height, same structure, and from the voice that rang just before in the Chamber, same accent, voice, speech patterns and word use. The only thing that was different were the clothes that were edged with black fabric, no armour was worn, the things he carried (seriously. A staff, four lightsabers and a pack on his back that held the staff) and the fact his eyes were a bit more washed out.

The man turned around to look at the gaping trio behind him. He gave a kind smile that was much older than his body and a jaunty salute.

“Charmed to meet you, Generals and Commander,” the man said as he flicked his hand, gesturing it around the Chamber. When he did that, the Force felt Lighter than the Councilors and Trio had ever experienced on Corasaunt. The Light was singing praises for the man in front of them.

“I am Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. A day or so ago, I was brought here by the Force, using an artifact I was touching at that time, from another dimension. You may not believe me, but what I have done is removed to hold a Sith Veil that was clouding your connection to the Light. Hindering you from making progress on the Sith and making the right choices. If you now check the Force you will know I am telling the truth.”

Everyone, except perhaps Yoda and Mace based on their unsurprised faces, checked the Force. What they found was that he was indeed telling the truth.

To say they were shocked, especially the Trio, would be an understatement.

There was a moment of sweet silence.

Then the Chambers was in uproar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah you guys! This is where our Traveler!Obi-Wan starts to make the waves!
> 
> Bit on his character:  
> Traveler!Obi-Wan is blunt. Very blunt and direct. No flowery speech. No unnecessary lies or omissions. Traveler!Obi-Wan will lie and stall when necessary, in order to prevent certain outcomes, to protect someone he cares for, in negotiation with leaders of people that are trying to kill the ones he loves or simply in conversation and banter to ward off boredom.  
> Otherwise, he is blunt, direct and horrendously honest.
> 
> He is like this because he recognises that life... is too short, too _fragile_ for other beings, to be doing unnecessary talking. To say something when you mean something else. To have misunderstandings.


	4. A new name for new friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the Council meeting and exactly what the title says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! Thank y’all so much for you support so far!

“What! B-but how?”

“This is unprecedented!”

“Dimension travel?”

“Enough!” Mace thundered over the accusations and statements of disbelief and confusion. The Council Chambers silenced immediately.

“We are Jedi. Luminous beings, not this crude matter,” Mace continued, Yoda smirking slightly. “The Force, if you have checked, has confirmed the truth of what he has said.”

The Council shifted in their seats, slightly guilty expressions on their faces. ‘Obi-Wan’ smiled serenely, expressing gratitude into the Force.

“But he might be an agent of the Sith,” Saesee Tiin accused.

“Can an Darksider or agent of the Sith wield the Light like he can? The Force has been singing his praises and stand,” Mace replied to Master Tiin.

“I think that we should believe him, Masters,” Obi-Wan suggested. “If Master Yoda and Master Windu trust him, I am inclined to do so as well. Besides, I have not felt this Light in a while.”

“Thank you... Master Kenobi,” ‘Obi-Wan’ projected gratitude and awkwardness into the Force. Mostly at the fact he had to call someone else ‘Master Kenobi’.

“Do you have any name we can call you, Dimension Traveler?” Shaak Ti asked. ‘Obi-Wan’ seemed to consider her question.

“Well, when undercover, I used the name ‘Ben Lum’ari’ as an alias, I suppose you may call me Ben Kenobi or just Ben,” the now labeled Ben kindly replied. All the other Jedi in the Chamber seemed to accept this quietly, except Yoda, whose ears flicked up.

“Very well, Master Ben,” Mace coolly said. “If there is anything else anyone would like to add?”

Adi Gallia spoke up, “How long will you be here, Master Ben?”

“Until the Dimension Travel artifact charges up for me to go somewhere else, I will be here,” was Ben’s simple answer. The Council accepted this.

“Are there no further questions for Master Ben that are of importance?” Mace asked. No one answered or spoke. “Very well, you may leave Master Ben.”

“Thank you, Master Windu,” Ben thanked Mace before vanishing before the doors opened. 

Mace began talking about secrecy to this turn of events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now if you looked closely at the reaction to Ben’s words, you will see that Yoda is surprised at his full alias.
> 
> We will be delving into that on chapter 6.


	5. First Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben’s first interactions with the Trio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are!  
> (Next chapter is talk of Ben’s origins and philosophy. And my favourite chapter so far!)

“Hey Anakin!”

Anakin turned around to see Ben walking briskly toward him, a grin on his face. When he caught up, they continued walking.

“Hey there, Master Ben,” Anakin greeted.

“Hey, it’s just Ben,” Ben smiled.

“So what you call me for?” Anakin inquired.

“I need someone to help me plot to throw Yoda into a fountain by tonight.” Anakin stopped in his tracks.

“Are you serious?” Anakin gaped at the person who looked like his Master.

“Well, yes. Today he whacked me with his Gimer Stick. So, I was going to beat him in spar, but I feel a little mischievous today and I don’t want to draw attention to myself,” Ben smirked at him.

“Well, I suppose...” Anakin trailed off before grinning.

This was the start of a beautiful friendship.

———

Obi-Wan was working on paperwork when he heard a knock on his door. When he opened it, he saw Ben holding a cup of clear liquid that was tainted light blue.

“Just drink this, Obi-Wan,” Ben said, before handing over the cup to him. “Drink all of it.” Then, he vanished.

When Obi-Wan closed the door and sipped the mixture, sitting on the chair, he found the taste like Sapir tea brewed exactly how he liked it. As he continued drinking, he found the aches and pains he was experiencing before were fading away. When he finished the drink, he felt more at peace than he did before.

He never found out that that liquid he drank was a potion that healed every injury he had at that time and gave him regenerative properties. 

———

Ahsoka saw Ben sitting in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. He wasn’t meditating but just sitting there, polishing one of his lightsabers.

She found that odd. The Obi-Wan she was used to would do anything like lazing around or sitting there in the Room of a Thousand Fountains not meditating. But upon closer inspection with the Force, she realised that he was meditating, just not in the way she was used to.

“Would you care to join me, Ahsoka?” Ben asked, not looking up from the ‘saber he had in his hand.

“What are you doing?” Ahsoka asked.

“To those who looked at me with the eye, polishing my lightsaber. To those who look at me with the Force, meditating,” Ben replied.

“I wasn’t actually raised to sit still and meditating during my first thirty or so years of my life. So, if I want to meditate, I have to move, just like your Master. Though, it depends on my mood, sometimes I can sit still, sometimes I can’t,” he explained. Ahsoka wanted to say that he was around thirty-five, but if Ben could do things not even the Masters and the Council could, she assumed that he is older than he looks.

“What is your blade made off?” Ahsoka asked. The lightsaber emitted a feeling of cool and calmness into the Force, and it sung like a Phoenix would. And it was quite cold when her hand went near it.

Ben stopped polishing the lightsaber, coming out of his meditative state, before turning it on. A almost white blade edged with a very pale blue and a tinge of cyan.

“Pontite and Mantle of the Force,” Ben finally answered, pride seen on his face.

Ahsoka stared in awe. Two crystals almost impossible to get. In a single lightsaber. And if that is the worth of one lightsaber, the others might be as, if not more, powerful. 

Ben smiled with contentment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is!
> 
> Ben actually carries around three lightsabers. 1 Jedi, 1 Sith and 1 Main all-use.


	6. An Inquiry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoda confronts Ben about his alias.  
> Backstory and philosophy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Sith Name Lumis: Based of Kurenaino’s Morning Star

“Based of the language of the Sith, was ‘Ben Lum’ari’?” 

Ben opened his eyes to see Yoda sitting in front of him. Ears up and eyebrow raised.

The Room of a Thousand Fountains was a place where one could not only meditate, but also chat, nap and simply laze. It was the place where he went to play Sabaac. Often with his apprentices and their Lineages, but also with friends as well. It held many, many fond memories. It had not changed even in another dimension as he could hear the faint laughter and feel the contentment of the other Jedi in the place.

Ben decided to stop reminiscing for a moment and concentrate on what was in front of him, or in this case, who was in front of him.

“Finally you asked. And well, yes. It was,” Ben smiled serenely.

“Why?” Yoda asked as he sat down.

“It was a nod to my past. To my origins. To prove I was not afraid nor ashamed of the Dark. To say that it was possible to come back from the pits of the Sith. Even if my raising as a Sith was covered up, I would have answered when asked.” Yoda’s eyes widened.

“Heresy, that is.” Ben was still smiling in the face of the Grandmaster’s accusation.

“Not in my case. In my reality, I apprenticed my Yoda, told him my story and origins,” Ben smiled fondly, eyes somewhat wistful.

“When he heard it, he was also shocked, worried and a little fearful. I was, after all, a former Lord of the Sith, one who had been considered very close to the top of the hierarchy. And you don’t earn that being a peacekeeper,” Ben said, his gaze gaining a dangerous edge. “You get that by being ruthless. By being dominant. By being a person of _power_.

“And I was. I was identified as a person with such a potential that I was picked up by the person who inherited the Holocron of _Vitiate_. One of the five Holocrons of the _Sith Jen’ari_. Those who inherited them were always at the top. _And I was chosen. And I inherited it._

“I was trained into a person to be feared. You know what they called me? Darth Lumis, the Lord of Manipulation. I was trained in Sith Alchemy, Force illusions _and_ the Art of the Mind. I was trained to take control of those who wronged me. I was trained to take away their will and make them _like it._

“Clairvoyant seers were always the most corrupt and dangerous of the Sith. They _always_ rose to the top of the hierarchy of the Sith. They _always_ were the feared. And _I_ was one.

“I had everything a Sith could want. A good place in the Hierarchy, a holocron of the _Sith Jen’ari_ , and most of all, _power_. I had it all.

“And yet I left the Sith. I left the Sith and joined the Jedi. And helped win the war.

“Somehow. Just somehow. They didn’t see it coming. No seer, no clairvoyant, no scholar nor tactician, predicted my Turn to the Light, and with it, the downfall of the Sith.

“I don’t know if it was my unpredictable and highly improbable move, or if it was the Force itself that helped me. I did it anyways. I Turned. I killed of the clairvoyants and seers. And we won.

“With my turn and victory for the Light, the Force rewarded me with true immortality. Something no Sith could have ever gotten.”

“All of my Yoda’s lineage knows of this story, and it told them the truth of the matter. That Darkness and evil is _not_ inescapable.

“It is a choice. A choice needed to be made over and over again. Every. Single. Waking. Moment.

“Sometimes, all it takes for one to repent from the Dark is kindness shown from those of the Light. The answer is not isolation nor execution, but acceptance and compassion.

“That is why Lum’ari was the last name of the alias I used the most. It was a play on my Sith name Lumis and the word _‘ari_. And I was proud of it, because it showed that I was worthy of being Jedi. That I could stand in the presence of Darkness and its temptations, _and laugh at it._

“That is why I made a policy during my time as Grandmaster, to always be kind to those in the waters of the Dark. To do our best to bring them home.”

Yoda stared a little at Ben who, at that point, stopped smiling. They sat in silence while Yoda processed what Ben told him. 

Eventually, Yoda rose and hobbled away using his stick. 

Then, Ben closed his eyes, smiled contently, and resumed his nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways, here it is!  
> Man, and was this chapter tedious to edit!


	7. Clearing Things Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Ben have a time and Ben wrecks some more Sith plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y’all so much for y’all support so far! It warms my heart!

Anakin noticed Ben walking towards him. He was going to wave at him, but he saw the grim, tight smile where he would usually give a grin of mischief or ease.

Ever since Ben and him threw Yoda into a fountain, they have bonded quite a bit. Anakin at first thought that Ben was just another Obi-Wan. However, he was pleasantly surprised when Ben was a fun, easy person. He was like Obi-Wan in many things, sure. But when Obi-Wan would reprimand him, Ben would simply pat him on the back and tell him to ‘not do that again, Anakin. That was very stupid.’

The best part? Anakin did not have to hide his relationship with Ben! 

So, when Anakin saw Ben, he knew either:  
A) it was a bad day  
Or  
B) something was going to go down.

And he was coming to him.

“Hey, Anakin. May I talk to you for a second?” Ben asked.

“Sure. What you need?” _Play cool. Be comfort._

“We can’t speak in public about this so let’s go to my room.”

“Alright.”

When they reached Ben’s rooms and went in, Anakin decided to sit on the sofa while Ben fetched drinks.

After a few moments, Ben came back with two cups and a pot of what was presumably tea. That is until Ben poured out cups of clear, green tinged liquid that actually smelt and tasted good. They sat in silence and companionship for a while, before Ben broke the news,

“You have Sith compulsions, leach bonds and unhealed soul wounds on you.”

Anakin almost chocked on the liquid.

“What?”

“You heard me, Anakin.”

Anakin stared at the other man. Assessing the Force.

“Get it out, please.”

Ben smirked before putting down their cups on the table, lifting his hand, resting his fingers on Anakin’s temples and closing his eyes.

Then there was a sharp pull and pain. Before it dissipated almost instantaneously.

Anakin felt Lighter. Like a weight has been lifted off him and he suddenly felt calm and serene. There was not as much energy nor anger at the Jedi or war and he felt that he could finally _think_.

“There. The bonds and compulsions have been removed but I would need some time to heal the wounds,” Ben smiled softly at Anakin. “Honestly, this would have been taken care of if you and your Lineage just went to the mind healers to get checked once in a while.”

Anakin thought that that would actually be good. 

Ben got up and went to one of the rooms before returning with a silver pendant and necklace that was in the shape of a crescent moon.

“Here. Wear this,” Ben said, handing over the necklace to Anakin. “I worked some of the Force into it using alchemy so that it will protect you from all compulsions and leach bonds placed on you and it will help heal your soul wounds. It will also harm those who try to make compulsions or leach bonds on you with the Dark or are harmful.”

“I-I don’t know what to say. Thank you for this,” Anakin said softly, gratitude in his voice.

“Hey what are friends for, eh?” Ben said.

They continued drinking the green-tinged liquid, chatting like old friends over alcohol.

It seemed like nothing in the galaxy could go wrong at that point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I love Master Ben. The BAMF we all need to throw a giant wrench so heavy into Sidious plans that it all breaks apart.
> 
> (By the way, I’m done with chapter 11 and doing a Lineage origin thing for Ben where it shows the Lineage (more of Ben’s grandpadawans and beyond) through their apprenticeships until they all get Knighted and delves into various things about Ben, so.... how would you like to take a swing and suggest a ship to make sure Ben has someone to fill the void in his heart? I already have one but it’s a very rare pair (I mean, it is my favourite hateship/crackship in Canon circumstances) and probably going to be very OOC for the character, so take a swing!)


	8. Choosing the Right One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben preparing to throw so more wrenches into Palpafuck’s plans. Ben and Obi-Wan talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! Hey y’all! Thanks for so much support!
> 
> (I offer for a Beta is still up.)  
> (I absolutely love the next two chapters)

“What are you doing?”

Ben came out of his meditative state, fully taking in his surroundings using his eyes. Adegan crystals of different colours and worths floated around him. 

He brought his attention to direction of the voice to see Obi-Wan standing there, eyebrow raised.

“Choosing the right one,” Ben simply replied.

“But, you already have at least two lightsabers,” Obi-Wan stated matter-of-factly. He actually has four around his belt, Ben uses three of them.

“No. Not for lightsabers. I am trying to find the right one for taking down the Veil.”

“So, you have to use adegans?”

“Well. Yes,” Ben said before continuing.

“Regular kyber simply doesn’t have the abilities and capacity needed to take all the Veil down. Adegans, however, have the capacity to hold the Veil, and the connection to the Force that I need to take the Veil down.”

“I would have used the pontite in my lightsaber.” Obi-Wan stared in surprise, but Ben paid no heed to it. “But, it is highly likely that I would have to destroy the crystal that absorbs the Veil.”

Obi-Wan considered this for a moment, before sitting down and helping him assess them. Inputing some of his feedback. And they found the perfect crystal to use.

After that, the two Kenobis stayed and chatted. About their apprentices, (“You trained _Master Yoda_ in your reality?”) their lifes and accomplishments (“Wait. So. You’re immortal and almost invincible.” “Yes.”) and philosophies. (“Your code is bullshit, I am a former Sith and I became the Grandmaster of the Order.” “You _what_.”)

Obi-Wan never felt as easy talking to Ben as he did after the First battle of Geonosis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so. 
> 
> I am currently in the process of writing a series of Ben’s lineage people (Minus Yoda and Anakin) during their Padawan years and I am in the middle of writing Yan’s chapter. 
> 
> Is it bad I diverted to a thing where the two are together—like— _actually_ a pair?
> 
> Are y’all receptive to that? Is it ok?
> 
> I mean, it’s Young!Yan and Ben not their Canon-versions (which I ship as a hateship and crackship) but?? Feedback??


	9. First Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben’s first Mission. And they throw him straight into the hardest challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some simple action.

_Simple. It would be._ They said.

_Capture or kill General Grievous._ They said.

They didn’t say there would be a karking megaton of droids waiting for them. 

Though that was to be expected.

It was Ben’s first mission. The Council saw fit to bench Obi-Wan for a while to rest and do paperwork while Ben replaced him. Though they kept his appearance and the fact they are different people under wraps.

So that meant Ben had to wear armour that was not even _baskar_ , illusion his four lightsabers into one that was not even his and change his clothes into exactly how Obi-Wan wears it.

Great.

Ben ranted in his head as he used his two primary Jedi lightsabers and the Force to annihilate the droids around him at the speed of sound. The 212th knew of the swap and were a little concerned at first of without going with another battalion and Jedi like the 501st and General Skywalker but their fears were swiftly resolved.

Ben didn’t even need them.

At some point, Ben got tired and just decide to Force crush the droids. All at once. (A.N. Think of Clone Wars 2003 Mace Windu but on a larger scale and with mostly B1 Battle droids)

And at last, only General Grievous was left, holding a Comm that was in contact with Dooku, who saw what was happening and quickly flickered out, and looking like he was pissing himself in fear.

Grievous didn’t even have time to take out his lightsabers before his head was sliced off cleanly.

Ben took the lightsabers he carried and head home as trophies, the 212th cheered before loading up the body onto the ship.

To Cody it was a little concerning how powerful the alternate version of his General was. But at least he would not get hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright... first off thank y’all for the support. It keeps me going and I just love you guys so much!
> 
> Secondly, I have hit a point which I might need in the story that it’s getting hard to plot so...  
> Pick a era to place Ben at... (I’m taking suggestions for now but my brain might not cooperate and choose on it’s own)  
> -Zygerria arc  
> -Mortis arc  
> -Rako Hardeen Arc  
> Those three are the only arcs that   
> A)are before ‘Massacre’ (for a reason)  
> B)That I remember   
> I would have put in Zillo beast but I don’t remember much of it, maybe I would do a short chapter for it?


	10. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Grievous’ death

“So you, just simply, went in and killed Grievous?” Mace asked incredulously.

“Well, Master Windu, there was a lot of slicing and crushing droids with the Force involved to get to and secure General Grievous, but yes,” Ben replied nonchalantly.

“And you guys were right. It was simple.”

Cody coughed beside Ben. 

The Council all stared at Ben, who was holding Grievous’ head in his hands like a karking trophy and his lightsabers and body up with the Force.

After a while, the Council exchanged quick glances with each other. Before Mace finally spoke.

“Well done, Master Ben. We did not expect this, but it’s good that Grievous is out of the picture. Once you come back to Corasaunt, we will be taking the body and lightsabers. While you may keep the head.”

“I can?”

“You can. It is your victory.”

“Thank you.”

———

After the death of General Grievous, the Confederacy of Independent Systems, mostly Dooku, saw fit to hold an armistice for around two weeks.

The Jedi, mostly Ben, fabricated a story to please the public and the Chancellor, who at that point was seriously thinking of killing Kenobi himself.

The Council finally was together physically for at least a week.

The Halls of Healing were finally emptying and Vokara could finally rest.

Laughter, joy and contentment filled the halls and rooms of the Temple.

And what did Ben do?

Make a helmet out of General Grievous’s head.

And he looked badass with it.

Ben made one, albeit fake one, for Obi-Wan as well to make sure things are not suspicious. (Obi-Wan decided to wear it as well, it was for Ben though.)

Overall, it was nice.

The Force sang those two weeks, albeit softly.

And when the war restarted, the Jedi and the troops were all charged up and ready.

The death rates were lower this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was totally intentional that there were feels.


	11. Confronting the Holocron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben gets around to the Holocron that appeared in his hand when he left his reality.

Ben sat in front of the Holocron. A Jedi Holocron. A Holocron that somehow appeared in his hand when he landed in this dimension.

Ben stared at it, before taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. 

And it opened.

When Ben opened his eyes, he saw a lady. She wore a long coat dark coloured coat, edged of a different colour. Her hair tied up into a bun with two bunches of hair, one longer than the other, in front of her ears. Pins of the four suits in her hair.

She looked very much like his best friend and first lover, Osana, during his first two centuries as a Jedi.

“You finally decided to approach me.” 

“Yes,” Ben replied.

“Very well. I am Master Shakira. A Traveler’s Guardian. I would have tracked you down but since I was dead, I couldn’t. So this Holocron holds my spirit.

“I am here to educate you on what the Travel Item has done and what are Dimensions.

“Let’s begin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was short... but I couldn’t actually write much. (Next writing chapter would be similar)


	12. Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Ghost of the Whills meets one who has studied the Way of the Whills

“You are definitely an anomaly.”

Ben heard those words as he was meditating. Recognising the voice of his great-grandpadawan, he opened his eyes and stared at the source of sound, whose ghostly blue face seems to be surprised.

“It’s a pleasure to meet the only ghost here of the Whills,” Ben greeted Qui-Gon with a smile, whose eyes were still wide.

“Ho-How did you hear me, let alone see me?” Qui-Gon inquired with an air of shock.

“Well... I’m from an alternate dimension where I studied the Way of the Whills so that I can spread that information so others can contact me when they die,” Ben simply replied. 

Qui-Gon stared at Ben, who stared back. Then, he laughed while shaking his head.

“You definitely are an odd one, aren’t you Ben?” Qui-Gon remarked.

“You have no idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys... the next chapter will be quite Long, for my standards and the chapter after that will be regular length and both will flush out Ben’s character, a little more.


	13. Nightsisters Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben gets Asajj a redemption process and out of the Sith.

Ben was on a time limit.

In less than a week, Asajj Ventress will be betrayed on the orders of Sidious. Ben had already deterred the massacre of the Nightsisters by killing off Grievous, but some things could happen, just with a different actor.

Ben was very fond of Asajj in their reality. Asajj was Yan’s and his Shadow student, becoming his Third later on after she became a Shadow and helping with training Ahsoka to become a Shadow herself.

Ben still remembers the day when he picked up Asajj and Ky from Rattatak, she refused to leave that place until it was freed, and was she feisty. Ben complied of course.

Ben was not going to let her suffer what she would.

——

Asajj was on of the field after a battle against a battalion and a Jedi. After Grievous died, things got a little harder. The Jedi seemed more prepared than they were before the armistice. Fiddling with the fallen Jedi’s lightsaber, she rested on the ship and waited for her next orders.

“You know, if it weren’t for the fact Dooku actually cares for you, you would be dead by now.”

Asajj heard those words by a very familiar and hated voice and immediately reacted, reaching for her lightsaber and the blade was at the auburn haired man’s neck.

“What do you know, Kenobi?” Asajj snarled. Kenobi looked at her lightsaber nonchalantly, before touching the tip of the blade. The blade then retracted and no matter what Asajj tried, it didn’t turn on again. 

“I know that Sidious is a narcissistic, misogynistic, xenophobic, bigoted asshole that only sees everyone else as pawns,” Kenobi, or at least the one that wears his face, drawled with his arms folded. “I know that Dooku has to obey all his direct commands for he so foolishly thinks that he would be the Second or the Emperor of the new Sith Empire that they have been planning.

“I know that Sidious perceives you as enough of a threat to turn Dooku against you.”

Asajj wanted to shout, wanted to deny. However, those words made sense and she couldn’t find any words to what Kenobi had said.

“W-Well, what do you expect me to do?” Asajj growled out. “Just suddenly turn around and be a good Jedi?” 

“No. Go back to where you came from, Ventress,” was what he simply said.

“Rattatak? That dustball I had left behind?” Asajj spat out incredulously. Kenobi’s eyes glimmered with an emotion that she did not know the word to.

“No. Dathomir. Back to the Nightsisters. Back to the clans of the Witches. Back to the ones that want you back.”

Asajj contemplated those words before saying, with less anger in her voice than she thought, “They sold me into slavery, Kenobi.”

“Not by choice. I can assure you that Clan is one of the most important things to them.”

Asajj stared at Kenobi. Before making her decision, albeit with resentment.

“Fine.”

——

Ben and Asajj were in the cockpit of their ship. Asajj polishing her lightsabers while Ben set course for Dathomir.

“What do you mean ‘Dooku cared for me’?”

Ben stopped what he was doing to look at Asajj, who was looking back.

“Ever wondered where the lightsabers you have came from?” Ben asked rhetorically. Asajj blinked. Ben sighed before continuing.

“Dooku had three Padawans during his time as a Jedi.” Ben raised his fist. “Qui-Gon Jinn.” First finger up. “Rael Aveross.” Second finger up. “And Komori Vosa.” Third and final finger up.

“Two of them he saw knighted. The last one, Vosa, got infatuated with him and Dooku, Lord ‘I-don’t-know-how-to-deal-with-that-feelings-shit’ himself, renounced Vosa from the right to be a Knight.

“Vosa, the little shit she is, decided to join and become the leader of the Bando Gora, a criminal organisation. Dooku saw this, the lost of the one he considered his daughter, and Galidraan as a personal failing of his and chose to keep himself in the Outer Rim.

“Vosa ran around until Dooku found her as a Sith. Dooku murdered her, took her lightsabers, and after fully bleeding them, gave them to you.

“Those lightsabers were a sentimental thing to him,” Ben said gesturing to the lightsabers in Asajj’s hands. “And with it, you.”

Asajj seemed to consider those words. They didn’t speak with each other again the entire journey to Dathomir.

——

To another man, the humid climate of Dathomir would be unbearable. To Ben, who spent much time here, learning of Dathomiri Witchcraft and the Art of Shadow Walking, it was a familiar place.

Asajj and him were making their way to the Nightsisters Clan, watching their surroundings carefully, both on high alert, though Ben his that better than Asajj.

When they reached near, they suddenly heard the sounds of energy-bows firing. Arrows of light landed next to them. Ben stopped Asajj from turning on her lightsabers, saying that it will just provoke them even more. 

Without saying anything more, Ben grabbed Asajj’s hand and Shadow Walked to a point near the wall. Asajj looked like she wanted to punch Ben for not doing that sooner, but before that could happen, Ben muttered a few Nightsister chants, before flying up the wall, a green mist in his trail, shocking the Nightsisters with who saw him.

“How do you know of the Magic of our Sisters?” one of them asked.

“Bring me and your Lost One, Asajj Ventress, to Mother Talzin and I will tell you,” Ben replied, a look of determination on his face, gesturing to himself and bellow him.

The Nightsister looked down to see Asajj, who had an eyebrow raised. The Nightsisters, especially the older ones, were surprised to see the one that was taken away to be back.

“Very well, Stranger of Magic, we shall lead the way,” the Nightsister nearest to Ben said as they all put away their bows and the doors opened for Asajj to enter.

Asajj may have looked nonchalant, but exhilaration leaked from behind her shields.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben’s Komori actually got knighted btw.


	14. Lost to Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mother Talzin and Ben talk. Asajj and the Nightsisters learn of Ben.

As they walked through the place to the area Mother Talzin was, other Nightsisters who looked at them seemed to stare in shock that there was a male who was walking with freedom.

When they reached where Mother Talzin resided, they were created with a strong sense of Magic rushed to their face.

“Welcome, Stranger of Magic,” another Talzin greeted them. “And welcome back, Child of Dathomir.”

“It is truly a honour to meet you, Mother of Dathomir,” Ben greeted Mother Talzin, who simply smiled as they sat down.

“No, I am thankful for bringing back a Lost One, back into the Clans and from the path of the Sith that would be filled with betrayal and suffering,” Mother Talzin said, gratitude in her voice, before continuing.

“Now, Kenobi, you know of the Magic of Dathomir, how did you learn? For I know that only the Witches and True Friends can learn, yet I seem to recall you killing of a son,” Mother Talzin said, a little icily but not much of fury.

“It is a... complicated situation. But if I said I am from another dimension where I helped save the then Clan Leader of Dathomir, would you believe me?” Ben said, noticing Asajj’s look of pure incredulousness but paying no heed to it.

Mother Talzin seem to stare at him for moments, worrying Ben, before she laughed.

“Ho, Ho! I see how, now! Thank you for your honesty, Friend of Dathomir!” Mother Talzin laughed out, it somehow like a musical chime.

“Please, the Mothers always know the truth, Mother Talzin,” Ben said, smiling slightly.

“Yes, indeed. Though I am now curious on how you have that status,” Mother Talzin inquired. Ben smiled a little more, before proceeding.

“I was an ex-Sith. During the war between Jedi and Sith, I had turned against the Sith, not completely renouncing my title as a full Lord of the Sith but leaving it behind to join the Jedi.

“During the war, right after gaining my full title as Jedi Knight, I was sent to Dathomir to discuss things with the Nightsisters. To make sure they stayed neutral or joined us.

“During those talks, however, the Sith attacked the Nightsisters, killing many and putting the life of many Mothers and the physical form of the Clan Leader in peril.

“I had decided to help them. Fighting against the Sith and drawing out strategies. Eventually, after a two-day siege, the Sith were defeated and I was granted the title of ‘Friend of Dathomir’,” Ben finished the story.

“So, Traveler, it seems that you have brought a Lost Daughter back?” Mother Talzin remarked, looking at Asajj.

“I have indeed, but I would like to make a request,” Ben said.

“Oh? And what is it?” Mother Talzin asked. Ben smiled serenely.

“Forgive Obi-Wan Kenobi of this reality for the deed done against Maul, son of Dathomir,” Ben said this softly but it had been heard very loudly.

“Very well, Maul has first attacked Young Kenobi and had killed his Master by the commands of Sidious, he shall be forgiven, for there was little to forgive,” Mother Talzin replied with a smile. Ben stood up to leave, but just before that he looked at Asajj.

“Asajj, promise me, that you would not take revenge on the person whose Master deemed you too powerful. And get your lightsabers enchanted with Magic, they are really effective,” was all Ben said before Shadow Walking back to the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for your support so far! Anyways, I might have my updates coming a little slower with a little less quality. Thank you!


	15. Mortis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and the Trio’s adventure on Mortis

Mortis was a... strange place, to say the least.

The planet was a living nexus of the Force and Ben was a little more disoriented than the others and for a little longer.

When Ben found out that they were going to Mortis, he just insisted to go with the Trio, and they obliged.

And now they were on a weird ass planet with some weird ass powerful beings that were on a similar level in terms of power compared to him except maybe below him.

The first thing Ben actually noticed was that his appearance changed. He wore a bisected black and white robes, split down the middle, edged with gold and seamed with light blue thread. His boots, belt and obi were a lighter brown. And when he looked through his clairvoyance, his eyes were heterochromatic, the left was Sith gold while the right remained the same.

The others noticed too, and they stared at Ben for a moment before dismissing it as Force shenanigans.

The Trio exited the ship, while Ben took a moment to recover, to find a woman, The Daughter, Emmaltine, he knew, standing looking at the them. 

“Hello?” He could hear Obi-Wan say when Ben got up.

“Who are you?” Anakin said as Ben exited the ship.

Before Emmaltine could introduce herself, she spotted Ben and her eyes widened. They stared at each other for a moment, the Trio looked at them once they knew they were having a stare off.

Then finally Emmaltine spoke, “It seems I have to alert Father on the presence of The Traveler.” 

“It seems, Daughter, that you might,” Ben replied, the others’ eyes widened at the use of the word ‘daughter’.

“Very well,” Emmaltine said, before turning to the Trio, “I am the Daughter, it is a pleasure to meet you.” Then, she did a shallow bow before leading them out.

——

Things went on. The Trio and Ben stayed together the entire time. Ben ended up talking to the Father about what exactly Ben was (“Traveler, you are _certainly_ one anomaly.”) and the Trio was on their own for a day or so.

Then, the whole ‘Chosen One’ shit happened.

Ben to say the least was not amused and decided to simply give a dressing down to the Father once Obi-Wan and Ahsoka were safe. The Father was lucky that Ben was still in Jedi mode and respects The Father otherwise he would be dead.

——

Shit happened was all Ben could fully said happened.

The Trio and Ben wanted to leave, however, the Son, being the little shit he was, decided to kidnap Ahsoka and possess her. The bastard.

Ben went down with Emmaltine to retrieve the Dagger of Mortis while Obi-Wan and Anakin fought against possessed Ahsoka. 

Ben returned as quickly as he could. Seeing Ahsoka fighting the Team, and they were struggling against her, Ben went into action. 

Finally unleashing the ribbons on his forearms, bounding her legs and hands, Ben brandished the Dagger before reaching out to the Force and pulling the Son out of Ahsoka, who lost consciousness and collapsed when Ben released her.

Ben, after seeing the Son’s physical form, used his ribbons to bound him before putting the blade of the Dagger at his neck.

“How dare you, you little piece of _shit_ , use Ahsoka as YOUR HOST!” Ben bellowed eyes glowing their respective colours. The Son didn’t answer and Ben snarled, pressing the Dagger firmly to the neck of the Son, before releasing him, his hands still gripping the Dagger tightly until his knuckles were white.

“Now, let me make this clear, you bastards,” Ben boomed out to all watching, voice full of fury. 

“Obi-Wan, Anakin, Ahsoka and I will leave this planet, and you better not pull any more _shit_ , or I will _rip out your life Force and power and bottle them into bottles that look like those of alcohol!_ ”

The Force rushes to his presence, confirming the promise of that threat. The Ones all shivered and finally left them alone.

For a day.

The Son, still being the little shit he is, decided to try to bring Anakin to his side. Which once Ben got wind of through his clairvoyance, finally had enough and decided to make good of those threats.

So, Ben and the Trio now had come back with three bottles of insanely powerful Force from the Ones, one Dark, one Light, one Grey. The Trio chose never spoke of this again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The weird thing is... that in all technicalities, Ben is part of the Ones. 
> 
> In his original reality, Ben _did_ visit Mortis, and visited very regularly, becoming such a staple that the Father just decided to declare him a One.
> 
> The Force is still the same on the two Mortises but the Ones are different.


	16. Umbara’s Darkness, The Traveler’s Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time on Umbara with Ben’s intervention.

“Captain Rex!”

Rex turned around to see General Ben walking briskly towards him, a grim smile on his face.

“General Ben, what is it you need?” Rex asked.

“Please just call me Ben and I have a request, Captain.” Rex blinked and Ge—Ben continued, “If a different Jedi takes over for your mission on Umbara, especially a Basalisk, make sure to keep track and record all his strategies and report them to me, you and Cody have my Comm. Always make sure the 212th are fine and what they are doing. And if the Jedi has a bad track record, look very closely and take orders as suggestions.” Then he left.

Rex wondered what that was about but kept it in mind.

——

General Skywalker was pulled back from Umbara to Corasaunt. And another Jedi replaced him.

General Pong Krell.

And he was a Basalisk with a track record of the worse survival rates for clones.

Rex would have to heed Ben’s words.

And so he did. Watching Krell and recording strategies, taking orders as suggestions, even at the threats made, making sure the 212th was fine, making sure Waxer and the Company was fine, and reporting to Ben.

He would have not questioned Krell if it weren’t for what Ben had said and what General Skywalker conversed with him.

~~~~  
Flashback   
~~~~

_After the fights on Naboo and on the_ Resolute _, General Skywalker talked to him about the enigmatic Ben._

_“I’m pretty sure the man can see the future, apparently some sort of ‘clairvoyant’ that can see past, present and most possible future. When he insisted he come on that mission with us and we asked him why, all he said was ‘Mortis’, which was, in hindsight, an actual good reason.”_

_“None of us anticipated we would go there, but we went, and he knew.”_

~~~~

So after a day or so, and many bloody battles and one suicidal one, under Krell’s leadership, a certain ship came down.

And out came Cody and Ben.

However, to others outside the 212th and 501st, he would look just like General Kenobi, the only way you could tell would be the way he positioned himself, more authority yet a little more slacked the General Kenobi’s, and his washed out eyes.

“Captain Rex, where is General Krell?” Ben asked, voice glacier cold. “Fetch him for me and bring him to the ship.”

Rex quickly complied, bringing Krell, who seemed pissed, to the ship that Ben was in.

When he went in, he knew there was some serious _osik_ going on.

All the High Generals were in holo form, all beside Ben who was at the middle, all wearing faces of cold indifference, but their eyes were of pure fire.

Krell came to the center of the circle, in fronted Ben and stared at the man before asking.

“What is it, Masters?” Krell snarled. Ben’s eyes narrowed before he opened his mouth.

“General Krell, we have reason to believe that you are unsuited to taking command of battalions for the war effort. We also have reason to believe your high casualty rate is not on accident, _General Krell_ ,” Ben said with no emotion in his voice, except for Krell’s name, which he gave with a snarl.

“And what makes you say that, General Kenobi?” Krell sneered condescendingly. “After all, all I have done is for the war effort.”

“According to what Captain Rex of the 501st and Captain Waxer of the 212th company you have there, your tactics are suicide, General Krell,” Ben drawled, a silent fury in his voice. Krell’s eyes darkened.

“Well, they have lied! They are insubordinate, little, unsp—“ 

“They are loyal, intelligent and the best men we could ask for. Especially to those that deserve their loyalty. 

“I’ll have you know, Krell, that there is more than obedience to an army. There needs to be willingness to question, to be better, to take all things into consideration, to be able to do things to the best of their ability. To improve and improvise on what was already given.

“They have free will for a reason. They are _sentient_ for a reason. They are intelligent, well trained men that will go lengths beyond to save and do their best of those that care for them. They would give all their effort to follow through the strategies that are considered the best in their battles.

“Someone once told me that the best way to judge a person is to see how they treat the ones below them. If they do not see you as trustworthy, that says something.”

Ben stopped speaking, stare never wavering at Krell and Rex felt a flutter of appreciation at what Ben had said.

Krell seemed to grow angrier by the second before he snapped. However, before Krell ignited his lightsabers, a stun shot was shot to his back and Krell collapsed. Everyone turned to look at Cody, whose gun was still up.

“It seems that Krell is going to be incapacitated for the rest of the war,” General Windu said. “He will be brought to the Citadel on Lola Sayu by Commander Cody and will spend the rest of the war there. Meanwhile, Ben while take command under the guise of General Obi-Wan Kenobi for this Mission on Umbara.”

Rex couldn’t be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sneak to my 1st chapter complete Of the Lineage of The Traveler series, but I think it explains Ben’s character here well.
> 
> ‘Obi-Wan (Ben) already had a reputation. He was a friendly, laid back and easy to talk to, but he also took no shit. Some still have scars from when they were arrogant and Obi-Wan sparred with them and kicked their asses. Some still had nightmares from when Obi-Wan scared the hell out of people who thought diplomacy, ethics and history were classes that were jokes and Obi-Wan shared memories of his experiences of war and death.’


	17. Taken to Zygerria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Trio (-Obi-Wan +Ben) go to Kiros

Ben, in lieu of Obi-Wan at Ben’s own insistence, Anakin and Ahsoka all went to save the Togruta colonists of Kiros from the Zygerrians. Ben dealing with Darts D’Nar while the others dealt with the bombs.

Ben decided to stall for time for Anakin and Ahsoka to disable the bombs by goading D’Nar into a duel of combat, letting himself get beat up.

It wasn’t that bad, really.

When Ben heard the signal, he got up and Force crushed all the droids in the room, smirking slightly.

D’Nar having no where to run, surrendered and told them of the auction.

They were going to Zygerria.

——

Now the plan on Zygerria was simple to Anakin, Ahsoka and Rex.

Ben said that they were to go in, Ben, Rex and Anakin as slavers while Ahsoka is Anakin’s slave. Anakin wasn’t happy about that, but it was best to cover up Ahsoka’s slips.

Ben and Rex were going to find out the best way to get them out, while Ahsoka and Anakin were to meet the Zygerrian Queen and then they improvise.

To Ben, however, the plan wasn’t that.

He was going to purposely get captured and manipulate his situation enough to meet the Count, a darker, twisted Sith version of his dear sweet Yan, who was going to be here. Then, he was going to have a chat with Dooku and manipulate more situations to get a chance to start slowly bringing him back to the Light. While also getting the Queen to cancel the auction and free the slaves.

Ben plotted and thought about contingencies for the plan, trying to find ways to circumvent a certain result. However, after a while, he finally sighed and acquiesced.

Ben was going to have to pull Lumis out of retirement.

And he was not looking forward to that.


	18. Slaves of Zygerria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and the crew on Zygerria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/series/556126
> 
> This Lumis was inspired heavily by Kurenaino’s Morning Star’s Lord Lumis.

“Rex, I hope you trust me on this,” Ben said to the man beside him.

“Of course I do, sir,” Rex replied and Ben smiled.

Ben focused his attention on trying to find Roshti, the Togruta governor of Kiros. After a moment or so, he found him, frail and broken. Now it was time to act.

“Roshti.” The Togruta looked up at Ben, “I am Jedi Master and General Obi-Wan Kenobi and I have come to save you and the colonists.” The governor looked shocked.

“General, you cannot be here!” Roshti exclaimed. Ben smiled before reaching out with the Force.

“I can.” Roshti looked at the Ben as the cell shifted. However before he could get out, the guards caught up and quickly stunned them. Ben had put up a half-hearted fight, making the capture look unsuspicious. Fortunately, Rex escaped.

Now came the next part and Lumis was reawakened.

——

Ben was recognised, made his job easier, by Atai Molec and kept in a dark room for a while before being brought out to the auction arena. Kneeling down in front of Anakin, he broadcasted into the Force.

_Anakin, I need you to follow through the whipping_ , Ben broadcasted.

_What?_ Anakin replied, shock leaking into the Force.

_I have a plan, but that will require you to be able to roam free. The plan will only work if you are not bound to Miraj and are not around me_ , Ben said, looking around.

With resentment, Anakin brought the whip down on Ben. A moment of pain later, Ben seemed unconscious.

Little did anyone know that while Ben was unconscious, a being of Darkness was not.

If you had looked closely, you would have noticed Ben’s eyes bleed from a light blue, to a molten Sith gold. Savagely grinning inside, Lumis got to work.

——

The Count was standing in the Zygerrian Queen’s presence, listening but not attentively when he heard a certain few words that certainly caught his attention.

“I have the famous Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, bound in chains, in my palace right now.”

Dooku stilled at those words. This was an opportunity for him to finally get his hands on Obi-Wan. After so many months of trying to get the Jedi to get captured, to finally converse with him in the same manner as on Geonosis, to no avail. He was beginning to think that Obi-Wan was a lost hope. However now, he was just one request away.

“Bring him here, I would like to see him myself.” He waited for a reply as he saw the Queen smile cruelly.

“Of course. Guards! Bring me the Jedi!” 

Dooku smiled at this victory. Soon, Obi-Wan would have no choice but to be his. Apprentice, captive and more.

——

Obi-Wan was brought forward, bound in chains, as said. His auburn hair was a mess but surprisingly, he didn’t look as bad as Dooku thought he would be. The Queen looked pleased at the Jedi kneeling.

“Master Kenobi,” Dooku drawled. “How delightful to see you again.” However, the man on his knees said nothing. No sarcastic remark. No snippy replies. No words came out. Odd.

“Had they broken you, Master Kenobi, so much that the Negotiator will not speak?” Dooku spoke, head cocking a little to the side as he observed the man in front of him open his mouth to finally reply.

“They have not broken me enough for me to still have defiance in my heart, Dooku.” The Count smiled.

“Of course, Master Kenobi, I would expect no better of the famous General like yourself.” Obi-Wan’s eyes narrowed the tiniest fraction.

“It seems that Jedi are much more... resistant than I thought,” the Miraj said. Dooku would have rolled his eyes at that were he a less dignified man.

“Ha, that bit’s obvious. Did you honestly think that Jedi, well known for their endurance in torture and hostage situations, would be so easily broken by a couple of slavers who can’t even make Force-suppression collars right?” Obi-Wan sneered and the Queen’s expression grew furious.

“Guards! Discipline him!” Miraj shouted, but none of the guards moved to do so.

“What are you standing there for!” Miraj yelled. Obi-Wan rose and the chains and collar that bound him fell as lips curling up into a smirk. Dooku smiled at what was to come and how he knew it was going to be beautiful.

However, his smile stopped and eyes widened when the room grew cold Obi-Wan’s eyes faded into gold. The guards pointed their weapons at the Queen and Dooku. 

“You four,” Obi-Wan gestured toward the four closest to Dooku. “Guard the Count.” They moved into position, raising their weapons at him.

“You two,” the golden eyed man pointed to the two nearest to Miraj. “Guard the Queen.” They did so.

“You two,” Obi-Wan pointed two the two nearest to the door. “Guard this place, no one gets in.” The two Guards went outside.

“The two of you,” Obi-Wan pointed to the guards near Miraj. “Place the barrels of your blasters to your head.” The guards did so, unblinkingly. 

Dooku watched in fixated horror the beauty that was Obi-Wan. This wasn’t the work of a person who had just fallen, no. This was the work of one who had mastered the Art of the Mind, a feat that could only be done with _years_ of training. How Obi-Wan commanded the Darkness like it was an obedient slave, how the Darkness seemed to swirl around him like a calm whirlpool.

“What are you doing?” The Queen screeched. Dooku just hoped that this man was as kind as Obi-Wan, though with how the two guards with their blasters to their head were positioned, he doubted that was the case.

Obi-Wan smiled a cruel thing before he nonchalantly flicked his hand. The sound of a blaster was heard before the thunk of a body. Then, Dooku stared at the corpse of the Zygerrian near Miraj, head still smoking. 

“Oops. My bad! My hand slipped,” Obi-Wan mockingly apologised in a sickening sweet voice. Dooku shivered. 

“You!” He pointed to another guard. “Point your blaster to your head.” Once he did so, Obi-Wan turned his attention to Miraj and slowly stalked towards her.

“Now, Miraj, I just would like to say something,” Obi-Wan prowled towards the Queen like a predator, who was still staring daggers at Obi-Wan but slowly showing, there was fear.

“Every single Zygerrian that was with in ten metres of me during my whipping and now, are sleepers. Waiting for my command to burn down Zygerria and then kill themselves.

“All I have to do that is to broadcast a single word into the Force,” Obi-Wan still held that cold smile but his eyes were like a blazing fury of caustic energy and were glowing.

“So listen. If you don’t want your empire to die by that way you will call off the slave auction, you will release all the slaves you have an you will allow me, my team and the colonists to leave.

“Do I make myself clear, my _Queen_?” Obi-Wan snarled out the last word.

Miraj was shaking in fear when Obi-Wan stopped speaking but she apparently had a death wish.

“Why don’t you just command me to do so like you did my guards?” the Queen spat out. Obi-Wan stared at her for a moment before he gave a Cheshire Cat grin and laughed, a cold, cruel sound that sent shivers up Dooku’s spine.

“But my dear! Where’s the fun in that? The most rewarding of surrenders are always willing!” Obi-Wan declared out. 

“Besides, the galaxy’s a stage! And a stage is a galaxy of entertainment! Seeing you shaking in your shoes really does entertain me!”

Obi-Wan was terrifying but all so beautiful in this state.

“So what’s it going to be, my Queen?” Obi-Wan lowered himself mockingly while brandishing out his hand. “Will you continue, at the cost of your Empire? Or will you free the slaves you currently hold, and not suffer that fate?”

The Queen stared at the grinning man before finally bowing her head in surrender. Obi-Wan’s smile grew wider and he commanded the Guards to escort her outside, along with the other guards, leaving only Dooku and Obi-Wan in the room. Obi-Wan stared at the door.

“You are one interesting Fallen, Master Kenobi,” Dooku drawled, shivering slightly at the Darkness that was that was seemed to be caressing him at the behest of Obi-Wan. The auburn haired man turned around, molten golden eyes meeting umber brown.

“Perhaps I am, dear Count. But what can I say? Most who meet me are charmed by my enigmatic, suave personality,” Obi-Wan replied, his grin settling into something a little more genuine. Dooku found himself strangely a little more relaxed.

“What you did was quite impressive, Master Kenobi. Taking away the wills and controlling the guards so flawlessly,” Dooku drawled. “A shame you didn’t join me if you have this talent in the Art of the Mind.”

“Indeed, but I am quite the lone wolf, as a Jedi and like this,” Obi-Wan replied, his golden eyes a little softer and expressions a little more genuine. Dooku smiled.

“Ah yes, unfortunately, those tricks don’t work on me,” Dooku stated, tapping his temple with his finger.

“Ah really?” Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. “I always thought myself quite the adept at the Art of the Mind.” 

“Indeed, Master, but Sidious has mad—“ Dooku stopped in his statement before covering his mouth with his hands, staring in horror at the golden eyed man once his mind caught up with his mouth.

“So, ‘Master’, eh?” Obi-Wan smiled, eyes burning brighter as he walked closer to Dooku.

“Maste—I mean Keno—“ a stab of pleasure went through Dooku and he went to the floor, panting and gasping as the waves of pleasure and hit him.

“My dear, your shields weren’t keeping me out,” Obi-Wan said as he caressed the silver haired man’s face, gently cupping his cheek and lifting his head to look at him in the face.

“They were keeping me in.”

Dooku stared at Obi-Wan, no, _Lumis_ , his mind supplied, as his face flushed and he was struggling to keep concentration. 

“Listen to me, Yan.” Dooku gained back his concentration and looked at Lumis, who smiled gently.

“Once I leave, you are going to go back and prepare for the next time we meet. Look for an Obi-Wan with much more washed out eyes and a copper and purple halo lightsaber or a light blue and cyan lightsaber that are of these designs.” Lumis held up two lightsabers up to him.

“Once you do so, bring him to Serenno or another stronghold and talk to him.

“You are not to tell anyone of this and you are to tell Sidious that this mission was botched. I already had locked this memory so only you and I can view them.”

“Do you understand me, my dear?”

Dooku nodded his head and Lumis smiled, before pulling him in for a mouth-to-mouth kiss, something Dooku always fantasied about in the darkest hours of the night, except this time, he wasn’t the dominant one.

Lumis pulled away before starting to bite the Count’s pale and pristine neck, leaving behind a trail of red marks on his skin. The Darkness roared around them but Dooku didn’t notice because of the overwhelming euphoria and pleasure he was experiencing. 

Dooku was gasping and panting by the time Lumis pulled away. The auburn haired man stood up and dusted off his robes, smiling at the man still on his knees, eyes filled with passion and glowing an eerie gold. 

“Remember. ‘Dragons fall and Phoenixes rise’.”

Then, Lumis left through the doors and Dooku was left alone.

——

What happened next was quite a blur to everyone except Ben, or right then the entire day, Lumis.

Ben had already called in the Wolfpack and the 212th, having knowing that this would be successful, before the whole thing started. Miraj cancelled the auction and a minute later they arrived.

And then rained fire from the sky.

Lumis watched in satisfaction as the troopers brought down justice on the Empire. The colonists were saved, Anakin was taking out his anger of slavers and the Zygerrian Empire is finally ending.

Miraj found him and screeched, “You lied! We had a deal!”

Lumis smiled cruelly and simply replied while igniting his red Krayt Dragon Pearl lightsaber, “I said I wouldn’t use the sleeper Zygerrians against you, I didn’t say that the Empire wouldn’t go down in flames!” Before, he beheaded her.

The place went down spectacularly. Explosions and death of the Zygerrians and their holdings and the Togruta were safe. The Zygerrian Empire was no more.

If anyone asked how Ben did it, he would say, “I let myself go and trusted in the Force.”

That’s technically not wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear. So that’s Lumis my friends! 
> 
> Yes, I did draw a fuck ton of parallels from Morning Star by Kurenaino’s Lord Lumis, but I just can’t help it! The Sith’s _perfect_


	19. A Covert Kenobi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenobi goes undercover.

“So, what you’re saying is that one of us, either Ben or I, will have to fake death caused by a bounty hunter, take the place of said bounty hunter, and foil a plan to kidnap the Chancellor?” Obi-Wan asked incredulously.

“Yes,” was all Mace said. Ben was definitely unamused at this and sighed.

“B-But what about Anakin’s and Ahsoka?” Obi-Wan questioned. Mace seemed a little startled before considering those words.

“Ben, what’s the status on Skywalker’s mental state?” Mace inquired.

“Quite well but a little fragile,” Ben replied, recounting the many sessions they had together. Anakin was way better than before but his mental state was not as good as he wanted it to be.

“Very well. We will use their genuine reactions for their funeral however we will tell them, more specifically Skywalker, about the mission after the funeral,” Mace finally stated after a moment of silent communication among the Council. “Now on who is going to be covert.”

“Masters, I think I am more qualified to do so. I have a better track record of undercover missions, due to my status as a Shadow, and I think that Obi-Wan should be the one to explain shit to Anakin and Ahsoka. Besides, I can’t actually die,” Ben offered up and the Council looked thoughtful before they finally agreed.

——

One of the good things about this dimension is that he gets a fake funeral.

After getting shot by Rako Hardeen, he was going to be taken to get a change when he reminded them he can do perfected Force Illusions so that they wouldn’t have to shave off the hair and the beard. He decided to astroproject to see the beautiful fake funeral and Obi-Wan explaining about the mission to Anakin and Ahsoka.

Suffice to say he was really entertained.

So they headed off to get a voice emulator so that he doesn’t have to constantly use the Force to change his voice, which was harder than physical illusions, and they threw Hardeen in prison.

Anakin came in moments later with Ahsoka, and after some reassurance, brought Ben to prison.

That’s when things got... _interesting_.

——

After being threatened while eating, giving a threat to eat a guy and scaring the crap out of them, Ben was introduced to Moralo Eval, who expressed respect for ‘killing’ Obi-Wan. Things would have been easy except for Cad Bane, who made things a little harder because of his distrust and hostility towards Ben.

Fortunately for Ben, who happened to have made friends with Bane during his undercover time as a bounty hunter, managed to get Bane to trust him quite easily by helping him and Eval escape by triggering a giant riot. And also some compulsions that Lumis put on him.

Ben helps the two convicts escape through the morgue and incineration facility, trying to limit deaths to a minimum. From there, they commandeer a freighter and Eval allows him to follow them to kidnap the Chancellor.

——

Once they landed, more like crashed, on Nal Hutta, the three of them went to Bilbousa Bazaar to purchase equipment and a ship. Once gotten outfits, Ben went to secure the ship while Bane and Eval procure the equipment after Ben had to tell Bane not to kill Pablo to not draw the Hutts’ attention to them.

Once Ben secured the ship, he finally decided to contact the Council.

“We’re out of prison and on Nal Hutta,” Ben said to the holo-Mace on his communicator.

“Very well, carry on, Ben,” Mace replied before blinking out.

Ben had to wait a moment before Bane and Eval came in. Bane handed Ben two blasters and proceeded to pilot the ship to Orondia to refuel before heading to Serenno.


	20. The Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and the bounty hunters in the Box

Once on Serenno, they head over to Castle Serenno, where they are greeted by Dooku himself. They head in and Bane and Ben learn of the competition being held and were invited to participate. They of course took the offer.

Bane, as the cold killer he is, killed an Ithorian, for a hat while Dooku and some of the bounty hunters wait for a few other participants.

After some others come in and the Count gave introductions, Eval finally spoke about their contest.

The twelve bounty hunters were about to enter a construction made by Eval named the ‘Box’. Once in the Box, they will face off deadly challenges unarmed. Five survivors will be chosen to complete a task set by Dooku in exchange for a handsome reward.

So they went in. However before Ben went in, he went as close to Dooku as he could and said a single sentence.

“Dragons fall and Phoenixes rise.” 

Ben saw the Count’s eyes widen before settling back into a mask of indifference. Ben smirked as he entered the Box.

——

The first task was a room with Dioxis gas seeping through the floor. Ben decided to play the part of a asshole bounty hunter and pushed Mantu of his platform, killing him.

Ben waited until the platform he was on to reach the top, seeing Onca die, before jumping down to the hole where the Dioxis came from, making the loudest footsteps he could while proceeding to the next room.

——

The next room was a dark place. After the surviving bounty hunters came down, horizontal columns with laser spikes resembling lightsabers came out. Ben noticed there was a certain pattern to the columns however didn’t start jumping until two bounty hunters, Swan and Sinrich, died.

Steadily he made his way to the top, being careful to miscalculate a jump to one platform and perform a near-miss. Slowly, the bounty hunters followed Ben’s lead.

——

Ben waited for the other bounty hunters to appear from the floor. Doing a count, he realised that Jakoli didn’t appear when the floor closed.

Once Ben sees the serum, he quickly takes it for safe keeping. When the platforms start rising after Eval explained the challenge, Ben jumped on them, getting as close as he can to the button.

Ben saw Derrown and quickly administers the serum, before saying, “Quickly get us out of here.”

Ben and the bounty hunters came out of the room with quite a bit of time left.

——

The challenge led them to a room with a ledge with a few tiles in a row extending out. Then the room went dark and Moralo Eval appeared as a side panel slid open.

Eval explained the challenge. One of them will shoot a moving holographic target with a sniper rifle. If one shot is missed, the person shooting will be dropped.

Fire came out from the floor below them. The flames casting a beautiful orange light on the lower section of the walls. A gun appeared on the ledge they were on.

“Stand back, I’ll show you how it’s done,” Sixtat declared arrogantly. Ben rolled his eyes as Sixtat snatched the gun and went to the end of the ledge. The bounty hunter began firing, however he missed one and was dropped down into the flames. Ben winced when he heard the dying screams of the Sakiyan. 

When no one came up, Ben slowly took the sniper rifle and walked to the ledge, shooting the first three targets easily. Ben knew what was coming next.

“This is not the first time you’ve shown them how to do it.” Eval sneered. “Five more hits from you.” The ledge holding everyone else behind him rose while Ben’s column shrank. Ben really hoped that Bane would come to the rescue.

Ben swiftly hit the target again for four times before the rifle ran out of charges. Ben silently sighed.

“Oh, what a shame.” Eval mocked. “Out of charges. As a bounty hunter it is also important to be lucky. You, are out of luck, Hardeen.” Ben backed up as the platform he was on started to shrink very quickly. Finally, he was left without footing and he fell to the flames.

Fortunately, Bane caught him with his extension cable arm and Ben sighed in relief, smiling slightly.

“How dare you defy Moralo Eval!” Eval cried at Bane.

“If you’re going to kill him, do it like a man,” Bane replied back at the furious Phindar.

“You heard him, Eval,” Dooku’s voice rang out in the room. Then, his face appeared on the wall Ben was facing. 

“Show us what _you_ are made of.” 

The flames disappeared except the ones surrounding at the edges. Eval was forced to the floor when the panels behind him pushed him off.

A platform rose below Ben so that he could safely get onto the floor. 

Ben looked at Eval while Eval did the same to Ben.

Then, they went.

Eval, the coward that was not even good at fighting, summoned probe droids that Ben easily destroyed.

Ben rushed Eval as the Phindar tried to get away. When he couldn’t, he tried to block Ben’s blows however was eventually on the floor, head just next to the fire.

“Finish him, Hardeen,” Dooku commanded. Ben hesitated and closed his eyes. He debated with himself, or Lumis and Ben debated among themselves, for a moment. 

Lumis wanted to throw Eval into the fire, to become the leader and give himself a legitimate reason to meet the Count. After all, Eval was a criminal. 

However, Ben wanted to spare Eval. Eval was needed to proceed in this job Dooku wanted to do. He would be necessary to plot the plan. And Ben was a Jedi, and Jedi do not killed the unarmed weak.

When Ben opened his eyes, he made up his mind. 

Ben let go of Eval and stood up before speaking, “All due respect Count, but I don’t want unnecessary blood on my hands. I grew up with a Haat Mando’ade and would like to keep my honour as much as I can.”

Dooku knew that Ben wasn’t Mandalorian of course, but decided to say nothing. 

“Very disappointing,” Dooku stated as Ben slowly walked away.

“However, you are to be congratulated on surviving the box. Tomorrow you will kidnap Chancellor Palptatine at the festival on Naboo. With the leader of the Republic as our hostage, we will demand the release of all Separatist prisoners. If our demand is not met then the Chancellor shall be executed. Either way, you shall help to reshape the galaxy. Once you are all on the transport, Eval will run you through his plan. However, the job on Naboo will be run by Cad Bane,” Dooku announced. Ben smirked at the fury on Eval’s face. “You all work for him now.” 

With that, the Count disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uhm, that’s the Box!
> 
> Jedi Ben and Sith Lumis were both in Ben’s head during the Box.


	21. The Former Jedi and The Former Sith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Dooku chat.

The night before the group headed off to Festival of Light to commence the kidnaping of the Chancellor. ~~_Is it kidnaping if you were the one to plot it?_ Ben asked himself.~~ Dooku sought him out and asked him to his personal rooms. A cup of tea was already prepared.

“It’s a shame you aren’t in your original look,” Dooku said as Ben settled down in his offered chair. “You look awful like this.”

Ben raised an eyebrow before dropping the illusion, his auburn hair and beard returning and his skin returned to normal. However, his outfit remained the same. 

The Count’s eyes widened at him, a surge of surprise and lust made its way through the bond Lumis created with him, before he turned away. Ben smirked inwardly before Dooku turned to look at him, his emotions once again in control, letting nothing through.

“You are also an adept at Force Illusions?” Dooku asked. Ben smirked.

“I’m an adept at a lot of things,” Ben replied, earning a snort from the silver haired man as Ben drank from his cup. Finally, Dooku sat down at the chair opposite Ben. 

“Why did you ask me to talk to you that day as Lumis?” Ben heard that question and began remembering all the times he and his Yan had adventures and had their fun. The times where Yan had almost lost his life and Ben couldn’t do anything about it.

“Because, no matter what, I always wish for a family to be reunited. I always hope for those of the Dark to come to the Light.

“And no matter what, no matter how twisted or Dark, I will never want to see my lover, or a version of him, lose his life, not when I can help it.”

Dooku blinked and furrowed his brow before asking, “What?”

Ben smiled before sharing his memories.

~~~~~

_Obi-Wan was a young Sith Apprentice. He was going against an opponent with his red lightsaber, blow for blow, strike for strike._

_~~~_

_Obi-Wan was a 32 year old. He had just recently joined the Jedi after killing off all the clairvoyants left in the Sith order and running away with the Holocron of Vitiate. He still has his red Krayt Dragon Pearl lightsaber on him but wields a purple lightsaber as his main._

_~~~_

_Obi-Wan is standing in front and laughing at what his best friend and lover, Master Osana, had just joked about._

_~~~_

_Obi-Wan and his Padawan, Yoda, are sparring. Obi-Wan’s lightsaber is a blue against Yoda’s green._

_~~~_

_Obi-Wan is cradling Osana’s cooling body, Yoda is offering as much comfort as he can. Tears flowed freely from Obi-Wan’s eyes._

_~~~_

_Obi-Wan is sitting on his Council seat as the Grandmaster of the Order. The Master of the Order, Master Lilin Avery, is making an argument against, the then maverick, Master Kareno Conuk. Obi-Wan was just tired of their shit._

_~~~_

_Obi-Wan is exploring the Temple as an astroprojection. And scaring the fuck out of a lot of the Jedi he encounters._

_~~~_

_Obi-Wan and Osana are talking. Osana is a ghost of the Whills._

_~~~_

_Yan is a young Padawan, twelve years old. Obi-Wan is helping him learn how to spar with ribbons and his lightsaber. Yan’s face was of concentration and yet elation at his success._

_~~~_

_Yan is a slightly older Padawan. After finally telling Obi-Wan about his crush on him, Obi-Wan did the thing he knew he wouldn’t regret._

_They shared their first kiss together. Sweet and delicate. Yan tasted like Sapir._

_~~~_

_Yan has been knighted. Obi-Wan was so proud of him and had tears in his eyes during the ceremony._

_In Yan’s apartment after his party, Obi-Wan kissed him and expressed his pride. Yan, in an action that sent tears to his eyes, gave him his braid to be kept, before pulling him for a kiss while leading him to the bed. Yan then stripped him and himself before they spent a night of euphoria together, becoming one._

_~~~_

_It was their official Lifebond and Wedding Ceremony._

_Every friend of Obi-Wan, Yan and Qui-Gon came. The Council came. Everyone who wanted to be there came._

_As they took their vows and bound the Lifebond together, Obi-Wan felt such elation that he almost cried._

_He did when they kissed to complete the ceremony._

_~~~_

_Obi-Wan, Yan, who looked he had not aged a day, Anakin and Ahsoka were currently on the battlefield._

_It was war against a different Confederation of Independent Systems. It’s leader was a Force-Sensitive who had found a Sith Holocron and had killed Jedi for their lightsabers._

_Obi-Wan saw the Sith, though can you call him that, cut down his men while Anakin went to fight against him._

_~~~_

_The war was over and the Jedi have won._

_Obi-Wan and Yan chatted with their commanders, Marshal Commander Cody of the 212th and Commander Kara of the 217th battalions. Giving comments of gratitude and congratulations. Sharing laughs and cheers._

_~~~_

_Obi-Wan was with Anakin in a Sith Temple. After going through traps and challenges that would have killed lesser men, Obi-Wan saw the lightsaber on the pedestal._

_Once touched, Obi-Wan was whisked away, his Lifebond dissolved and he went unconscious to recover from it._

~~~~~

Once they were brought back to the present, Ben saw Dooku blink. His eyes were wide at the information he received.

——

“So, there are currently two Kenobis in this reality. You are from an alternate dimension where you are an ex-Sith, immorta—“ 

“I _am_ immortal,” Obi-W— no, _Ben_ , as is what Dooku is supposed to call him now. “That doesn’t _just_ apply to my original reality.” Dooku rolled his eyes inwardly at that.

“So you are an immortal, clairvoyant seer, capable of Seeing the past, present and most possible future of the reality you are in. You also trained Master Yoda and Skywalker and are that Yan’s Lifebonded?” Dooku summarised. Ben nodded his head, a somewhat wistful smile on his face. 

“I did.” Dooku sighed before asking the real question, the bantha in the room.

“Then why did you want to meet me? And what do you mean by ‘lose my life’?” Ben blinked and looked down at his cup before putting it down of the table in front, the wistful expression still on his face.

“I want you to draw parallels from the story of you and Anakin, to the story of Feemor and Xanatos.” Dooku blinked at that before thinking about it.

Feemor Stahl and Xanatos Du Crion were apprentices to Qui-Gon. 

Feemor was brought in at a later date as he was already a Padawan, his master had died, when Qui-Gon took him in. 

Qui-Gon already had his eyes on Xanatos from in the Crèche. Once Xanatos came of age, Feemor was quickly pushed to Knighting. For Qui-Gon to take Xanatos, a younger more talented person.

Dooku’s eyes widened in horror as he finally realised it. He looked to Ben who started to explain it all.

“There are many parallels to Anakin’s and Xanatos’ stories. Both talented. Both young. Both arrogant and idealistic. And if it weren’t for my intervention, both about to lose their bodies by the ones who trained them to be Jedi.

“Then there are some parallels between you and Feemor. Both taken in at an older age. Both taken in once someone who you trained, or trained him, died. Both about to be thrown away for a younger, more talented man.

“If you ever looked at Anakin, you would have realised that he was a spiderweb of leach bonds and compulsions. The same thing Xanatos was. And thus, both were screwed over by the Sith.”

Dooku contemplated those words. Those words which held the truth. 

“Qui-Gon would be ashamed in me,” Dooku finally said. Ben smiled, his eyes glistening with a hidden emotion.

“No. Maybe just saddened you strayed so far.” Dooku looked down at the cup in his hands that was cold.

“He loved you, I am pretty sure he still would have if he was alive.” Dooku looked at Ben after he said those words. 

“I loved him,” the Count softly said, wistfulness in his voice.

“And I’m sure you still do.”

The two occupants of the room sat and drank their, now cold, tea. 

“You know... it’s not too late to come back.” Dooku looked up to see Ben smiling kindly at him.

“There are many who miss you in the Temple. Yoda, Mace, Plo, Jocasta... you could come back and have your place with us, have your family back.”

“And the others wouldn’t attempt to _Sai tok_ me on sight?” Ben gave a small snort at that.

“Not if you give up evidence of the Sith Master, call of the war on your side and negotiate peace.”

“And what? Suddenly just return to the Jedi and act like nothing was wrong?” Dooku snarled and Ben shook his head.

“No... I don’t think you’ll want that, but your family will be there for you. And you’ll get the Grandpadawan you’ve always wanted.”

Dooku looked at Ben before he smiled.

Maybe he’ll do that after this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786202/chapters/62650219
> 
> Some of the ‘you can come back’ dialog is inspired and referred to Allise’s Star Wars the Groupchat chapter 13


	22. Crisis on Naboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened on Naboo

What happened on Naboo was... quite the adventure.

Once the Dooku and the team took the hanger and were briefed on their mission and roles, Ben swiftly made his way to his post.

Ben told Mace of the plan and what exactly was going to happen. Ben was going to shoot and knock out the Chancellor, Ben knew that Palpatine was the Sith, while the rest of the group bring him to the rendezvous point. Ben told Mace that he would handle everything and the only thing Mace needed to do with the other Jedi is to take out as many bounty hunters as possible and prevent civilian casualties.

Things went on from then. In the evening, Derrown disables the shield generator and Ben stuns Derrown. The explosion of the shield generator causes Palpatine to be knocked out and he is switched out and dragged to a speeder.

From there Ben went to the rendezvous point using the map given. There he went to save the Chancellor and arrest some bounty hunters with the help of Anakin who was behind him. Ben finally dropped the illusion, but kept the outfit.

They stayed around for a day, Ben knowing that Dooku was on Naboo, waiting for the confrontation. 

Things went on from there, Dooku trapping the Chancellor and Anakin, Anakin fighting Dooku, Ben coming to save him. 

Ben so desperately wanted to straight up murder Palpatine right there and then, but damn it, he needed to lead Dooku back home.

Sentiment and attachment were always Ben’s greatest weakness, but they were also his greatest strength.

He already had gotten so attached to the ones here. Ben wasn’t going to let them suffer.

The Light would win and Sidious would be defeated. Redemption of those capable of being redeemed would occur. 

And Democracy would remain. The people, the Jedi, the clones, the civilians, would celebrate.

He already had down the seeds.

It wouldn’t be long before that. Ben knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are coming to the end y’all!


	23. The Chips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben receives an update on a project.

After a kata in the dojo and a spar against the Trio, Ben received a message as he was drying off.

_Chips eaten, red bag not open_ , was all the message was.

The ‘Chips’ referred to the bio-chips in the head of the clones. ‘Eaten’ meant taken out and disposed. The ‘Red bag’ was the Coruscant Guard. ‘Not opened’ meant left.

Honestly, Ben was hungry when he came up with the code! But it worked.

Ben smiled at the message sent by Commander Cody.

Ben had a simple plan drawn out for when the time came for Sidious to be thrown from his throne. For Palpatine and the Sith to be defeated.

Ben knew the plan would be successful. He wasn’t given ‘The Strategist’ during the Sith War for nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ya!  
> I know this chapter was short and it was posted so late, and I’m sorry, but I am having a little trouble with dedication for the series.
> 
> So sorry!


	24. A Cleansing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Exorcism of the Shrine down below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Wrennette’s in disguises no one knows on their Sithnip series:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813877/chapters/27886017#workskin

Ben took Yoda, Plo, Shaak, Jocasta and Obi-Wan with him to the lowest layers of the Temple. 

The Force grew Darker every metre they traveled down. Ben held the box of items in his arms, checking again for the dozenth time that everything was with him.

Then, the turbolift stopped and they moved out.

The Dark was thick and heavy. Even though there was a Gate to prevent the contamination of the Temple, the Dark still seeped through.

They reached the Gate soon. The Gate was a giant door made of _beskar_ and cortosis. Kyber and Adegan crystals were embedded into the Gate. After confirming, they all went in.

The place was saturated in Darkness. Ben could feel the shields of the other Jedi shoot up almost immediately.

Slowly, they made their way to the Shrine itself. Ben stared at it with grim determination before taking out a bottle from the box he held. 

Uncapping the bottle, Ben poured the transparent glowing blue liquid around him in a circle. The liquid triggering the sound of shrieks to echo, steam rising from the liquid that seemed to be boiling. The Jedi around him wincing.

Then, Ben took out a hand of glowing stones. He walked around the circle he made, placing down the stones, which on closer look were kyber crystals, on four places of the circle that cut across perpendicularly, putting one last crystal in the centre.

“Masters, when I start chanting, each of you will walk to a kyber, pick it up, and channel the Force into it. When that happens, you must also face to the centre while the one in the centre will look at me. Remember to keep a meditative state and don’t move, but you may chant or sing with me when the time comes,” Ben instructed. When the others nodded, he continued, “Plo will take the crystal to your right. Shaak to the left. Jocasta, to the front. Obi-Wan to the one opposite Jocasta. And Yoda, to the centre.”

The others nodded once again. Before Ben took a deep breath and closed his eyes, entering a light trance, the Darkness begging him to stop.

Then, despite the intended softness of muttering, the the sound of Ben’s voice resonated within the halls of Darkness. The Darkness thrashed against the shields of the Jedi. Words of ancient High Galactic could be heard in Ben’s crisp Coruscanti accent. He stopped for a second, before beginning in song once again in ancient High Galactic.

“Let the Force be my light,” Ben sung out. 

“Let not the Dark be my guide,” the other Jedi responded in tune. The initiating words to the ritual resonated in the halls so loud. 

“Stay back Darkness—“

“—never tempt me with corrupt things.”

“What you offer me is evil—“

“—you drink the poison yourself,” the Jedi sang out in back and forth, Ben leading them. The Darkness thrashed against them. The kyber they held glowing and the circle they stood on steaming.

“Darkness flee—“

“—For we, of the Light, command you.”

“May the Light expel you—“

“—From our Sacred Land.”

The air around them got lighter and lighter as the verses continued. The chorus of Jedi chanting the ancient words. The kyber grew brighter and brighter. The circle glowing and sizzling.

It soon reached a crescendo. The Darkness screeched and thrashed one last time as hard as it could before fading away.

The Jedi finished the last verse before stopping and opening their eyes, the corruption gone.

Ben smiled.

———

Somewhere on Coruscant, Sidious woke up with a headache. He checked the Force to see that it was Lighter and that the Shrine below the Jedi Temple was cleansed. Making the Veil flimsy.

Sidious snarled and raged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ya... here is another chapter!


	25. Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get down to the chapter where shit happens.

Ben stood on top of the Hall of Knighthood, the tallest tower in the Temple. He gripped the adegan he had found some time ago in his hand, looking out over the city.

After some time, he closed his eyes, engaging in battle meditation, and raised his hand, channeling the Light side of the Force into the crystals had.

However, unexpectedly, the adegan slowly turned red, a scream growing louder in the Force. 

However at the same time, the Force around Ben was getting clearer and Light was coming back to the senses of the Jedi.

When the adegan was fully bled, Ben took his blue and cyan lightsaber and cut it, purifying and destroying the crystal at once. 

Ben smiled as he felt the Force once again clear, and the anger of a certain Sith.

———

Ben, Anakin, Yoda, Mace and Depa stood together in the Senate Dome in their pod, waiting for the Chancellor to appear. Obi-Wan, Cin, Plo and a quarter of the Shadows stand at the side to protect and escort the Senators when the battle begins.

Ben could see the camera rolling, paying attention and broadcasting Sidious’ and his venomous, honeyed words. A few speeches. Then the floor was Ben’s.

“Thank you, Chancellor.” Ben stepped forward, speaking with faked gratitude.

“Now, Jedi, traditionally and ideally, serve the Republic and the people. We aren’t biased nor do we do things for rewards. We do things based on what is right. Which is why we are here today,” Ben spoke with clear confidence.

“Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. Under the laws of the Galactic Republic, and the power vested to me as a Jedi Knight. You are being placed under arrest.”

“Arrest?” Palpatine gasped, his supporters in an outrage. However, Ben felt the surprised, smug satisfaction of the Delegates of 2000. “But what for? I’ve done nothing wrong!”

“Preventing, declining and permanently suspending Article 52 proceedings for any planet for your entire Chancellorship. Igniting the War,” Ben spoke like he was talking about the weather. “We have proof that we sent to the major news networks.

“Propositioning and letting pass Act 42875. Which both which restrict the ability to engage in Jedi to Confederacy peace talks. More than a thousand Jedi have sent requests to you to engage in peace talks, including all the full Councils. All have been denied.

“Propositioning and letting pass Act 756932. An act put into power from your first year as Chancellor. This directly contradicts the Galactic Constitution by banning the freeing of slaves. Most Hutt worlds are actually Republic worlds taken. Thus, falls under our jurisdiction.” 

The entire Senate was silent. Palpatine’s face contorted into rage. Ben continued.

“And the other most notable thing we dug up ourselves, you’re more than one and a half years overdue for a year for a re-election.”

“The Emergency Powers Ac—“

“Is illegal according to Article Three of the Galactic Constitution. A piece of legislation that was, according to the words of the first Chancellor, Tarsus Valorum, supposed to be incapable of being amended unless the change is passed by unanimously or close to 95 percent of the Senate,” Ben articulated.

Well, Ben had to do a lot of research to find evidence for Tarsus’ statement because he couldn’t exactly say that he was there the day the Galactic Constitution came into law and was one of the late Chancellor’s friends.

The Senate was in total silence. Palpatine weighed his options.

He attacked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for inspiration and stuff:
> 
> 1: Second verse, same as the first By tanarill
> 
> I drew a lot of the confrontation from it, including the Galactic Constitution laws.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826583
> 
> 2: Interviews (chapter 2) By BloodyDevil
> 
> The Acts passed by the Senate were copied from here
> 
> What the Acts do:  
> “Act 42875: A Jedi cannot initiate any peace talks with anyone from the Confederacy of Independent Systems without permission which can only be granted by the Chancellor of the Galactic Republic. Should a Jedi initiate peace talks without the Chancellor’s permission, the Jedi Council must remove the offending Jedi from the Jedi Order so that they may be tried by the High Courts for Treason.”   
> “Since the beginning of the war, since this bill was passed, over a thousand requests of peace talks from Jedi have been sent to the Chancellor. All of them have been denied.”
> 
> “Act 756932: No one may actively free slaves from the Hutt clan. If one is caught doing so, they will be tried with Treason and Conspiracy to Start a War.”


	26. Final Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sidious and Ben and co. fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing fight scenes are hard.

Lightning came forth from the Chancellor’s outstretched hands. Ben wasted no time in igniting his gold and purple lightsaber to catch it, settling for a Makashi stance when the lightning stopped.

Sidious ignited his own lightsaber and rushed forth. Striking at Ben before parrying his riposte.

Mace came in with a Vapaad flurry, the amethyst and crimson colours in a blur of movement.

Ben could hear the screams and shrieks of terror around him from the non-Jedi. The Jedi were busy calming the Senators down, bringing them outside the dome. Ben could see Obi-Wan standing in the shadows, barking commands at his communicator.

Ben turned and refocused on the fight. Mace and Depa were the ones doing most of the work against Palpatine. Anakin and Yoda were taking care of those of the Senate guard that were under Palpatine’s control.

Extinguishing his lightsaber, Ben summoned his staff before jumping into the fray. Mace and Depa moved out of the way, giving the immortal Master a clear path to the Sith Lord.

Palpatine seemed surprised, however quickly smirked at the oncoming Master, thinking it to be easy to beat his opponent who was without a lightsaber. 

When Sidious moved to strike, however, Ben used the staff to parry. The crimson light flickered out as Sidious’ eyes widened.

“Cortosis, is a wonderful thing,” Ben remarked and smirked before hitting his with the staff, letting the coated Shillani’s paralysis take effect while he broadcasted into the Force that Sidious was down.

Anakin jerked and looked back at Ben before dashing towards him. The Shillanis were almost burned through when Anakin decapitated the Sith Lord on the floor.

And thus balance was restored to the Force.

It was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment on which time or AU I should put Ben next! Or if I shall decide myself!


	27. Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after.

Many things happened after what would be known as ‘The Battle of the Senate’.

Confederacy of Independent Systems merged together with the Republic, although not fully, after a few talks and negotiations under the watchful eye of Interim Supreme Chancellor Mon Mothma and Count Dooku.

Dooku outed Sidious’ cronies under the promise of leniency and only suffering Jedi justice from the High Council and the Council of Reconciliation. It wasn’t surprising to see quite a few Senators and others being hulled out in chains.

Afterwards, the Senate agreed to make it policy for two Chancellors to be elected, both of opposite standing, preferably one of the Confederacy and one of the Republic. The first election came with Yan Dooku and Bail Organa sworn in as co-Chancellors, with Padme Amidala as vice-Chancellor.

Within the Jedi, many things changed. Master Yoda stepped down from the Council entirely, choosing Luminara as his successor and Master Plo Koon was chosen as Grandmaster of the Order.

Anakin, after talking with Ben for a bit, decided to confess to the Council about his marriage and affair with Padme. His face when they said they knew and were waiting for him to tell them was priceless. They also said if he wanted to, Anakin could stay and finish training Ahsoka before leaving and that he had their full support. 

The clones were fully dechiped and, after talks with the Senate, were given full citizenship within the Republic. Most clones went on to work with the Jedi as peacekeepers however some did do things like art or farming.

So, the Galaxy was a little brighter than it was before.

———

“We’ll miss you, Ben.”

The man in question looked at Anakin and Ahsoka, who wore smiles with sad eyes. Ben gave his own smile before looking at the rest of them.

Anakin, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, Dooku, Ventress, the Council. All of them he grew attached to in the small period of time. 

“And I will miss you too, everyone,” Ben agreed. 

Ben turned back as everyone there said some form of goodbye. He ignited the lightsaber that had brought him there in the first place, a white blade springing forth.

He cut through the open air in a vertical slash, box enough for Ben to make it through.

He gave a jaunty salute towards everyone as he stepped backwards into the portal.

Time to begin the next part of the adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned everyone! The series has things to be!


End file.
